Aggressive Negotiations (traducido)
by misery680
Summary: secuela de A Sweet Dream... la reina Chrysalis ha regresado, años después de la resurrección de Nightmare Moon. queriendo conquistar Equestria por la fuerza con un enorme ejército, Lo único que se interpone en su camino es una reunión diplomática entre ella y la Reina de la Noche. Sin embargo, la alicornio oscura tiene un plan para detenerla... contenido explicito


**They Are Aggressive**

En lo alto de un balcón encaramado cerca de la cima de una torre alta, a horcajadas sobre las empinadas laderas de una montaña había una figura solitaria, su mirada se extendía sobre las vastas extensiones de tierra delante de ella. Ciudades, pueblos y aldeas, campos agrícolas, huertos, ríos, lagos y bosques, que se extienden en una amplia gama, interconectados por carreteras, ferrocarriles y puentes de todas las formas y tamaños. Las tierras de Equestria estaban en paz esa noche, como lo habían estado durante muchos años.

Diez años, de hecho.

Nightmare Moon había decidido hace mucho tiempo que su apodo se quedaría en lugar de ir y tratar de darse un nuevo nombre, pero por razones distintas al orgullo o la vanidad o simplemente porque ella _era_ Nightmare Moon. No, su nombre se mantuvo para recordarle constantemente quién era y para qué propósito servía ahora en estas tierras. Ella ayudó con muchos aspectos de la gestión y protección del reino, desde la diplomacia hasta las maniobras militares e incluso eventos sociales. Sin embargo, tenía otros propósitos, mucho más adecuados para sus objetivos en esta vida recién descubierta.

Seguía siendo Nightmare Moon, porque era una pesadilla para los enemigos de Equestria. La gran horda de villanos que habían buscado la caída de Equestria en la última década había aprendido a temer su nombre y evitar el reino por completo.

Seguía siendo Nightmare Moon, ya que era la observadora oscura de la nación, protegiéndola del daño interno y externo. Luna observaba los sueños del reino, por lo que en cambio observaba sus fronteras y corazones. Después de todo, era más fácil lograr más si había más involucrados, y la otra realeza le había agradecido en numerosas ocasiones por compartir su carga de trabajo.

Seguía siendo Nightmare Moon, ya que estaba unida a aquella cuya existencia era aún más aterradora para los enemigos de Equestria que la suya. De hecho, habían pasado diez años desde su milagrosa resurrección; diez años después de haber estado vinculada con una figura muy respetada por el reino y aliada con las fuerzas más poderosas de la tierra.

Spike el dragón.

Su nombre fue susurrado en pasillos silenciosos y tabernas con los mismos tonos que el suyo. Poderosos defensores de las almas inocentes y nobles que buscaban proteger a todos los ciudadanos de Equestria de las cosas que chocaban en la noche, desde los terrores más allá de sus fronteras hasta las amenazas que crecían en sus propios hogares. Eran el escudo y la espada de las princesas Celestia, Luna y Twilight Sparkle, la vanguardia contra los enemigos de Equestria. El tiempo que pasaba en casa era a menudo un bien preciado, ya que estar fuera haciendo algo importante aparentemente cada pocas semanas.

Esa noche fue la noche anterior a la mayor amenaza que habían enfrentado hasta ahora. Chrysalis, de la reina de los changelings había permanecido dormida desde hacía mucho tiempo, su especie no apareció en el radar de ningún reino durante muchos, muchos años. Muchos habían pensado que se habían ido para siempre, su poder se había roto muchos años antes. Sin embargo, parecería que había estado esperando su tiempo, aumentando lenta pero seguramente sus fuerzas, de alguna manera, hasta que fueran casi imparables.

La gran horda había abandonado todas las formas de simulación e infiltración, en lugar de dignarse por el enfoque más directo. Sin pasar por innumerables fortalezas y ciudades con una velocidad que eclipsó a los aviadores más entrenados, la gran variedad de guerreros se había trasladado a una distancia sorprendente de la capital, Canterlot, que la torre de Nightmare Moon estaba en lo alto. La reina había pedido la rendición de los alicorns y el reconocimiento de su reclamo al trono a modo de conquista, conquista que hasta ahora tenía que suceder. Ella debe haber tenido mucha confianza en sus habilidades y las de su ejército para hacer tal declaración, pero con un anfitrión tan vasto a su mando, ¿quién en su sano juicio la detendría? Ninguna otra nación podría acudir en su ayuda, y sus fuerzas eran lo suficientemente amplias como para simplemente abrumar cualquier defensa real que pudieran reunir.

La respuesta era simple: ella, Nightmare Moon, se enfrentaría a esta adinerada villana, aunque no sin ayuda. Spike estaría allí para brindar apoyo, aunque otros importantes se quedarían en casa con Twilight Sparkle.

Sí, en un momento como este, Nightmare Moon confió su camada de potros híbridos alicornio-dragón, a menudo mareadores, con la yegua que Spike quería como hermana, y a quien sus potros amaban como tía. Dado que su concepción había sido una gran sorpresa para ambos, así como una sorpresa para casi todos los demás, el hecho de que Spike se hubiera quedado incansablemente al lado de Nightmare Moon durante todo el proceso, desde los síntomas del embarazo hasta las ramificaciones políticas, demostró que él realmente se había preocupado por ella, incluso después de que solo se conocieron hace relativamente poco tiempo.

Él realmente era su caballero con una armadura brillante, y mañana sería el día en que más necesitaría su ayuda.

-No dormir bien no te hará ningún bien, ya sabes-dijo una voz, haciendo que la alta alicornio volteara-mañana es un gran día.

-Habla del diablo-murmuró alegremente, al ver su gran reptil escabulléndose entre las sombras. Aunque su tamaño no había cambiado mucho desde que se habían unido, Spike ya no dependía de sus instintos para cortejarla, y en cambio había llegado a su propio derecho. No solo eso, sino que su paciencia y su inclinación por leer sus estados de ánimo habían aumentado enormemente, aunque sospechaba que lo primero era el resultado directo de tratar de ayudarla a cuidar su camada de potros-solo estaba pensando en ti, en realidad.

-Cosas buenas, espero-respondió con una sonrisa de dientes.

¿Cuándo nunca lo he hecho?

Bueno, hubo una vez con ese frasco de mermelada de fresa en la alfombra nueva...

-Te lo dije, el pequeño Eclipse se adelantó y me dijo que fue ella quien lo derramó y trató de limpiarlo con su magia. Me disculpé más tarde.

Él asintió con la cabeza, una mirada de complicidad en sus ojos de reptil-durante unas tres horas en nuestra habitación.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, aunque volvió a la escena que tenía delante, su mente aún deseaba que hubiera otra forma de hacerlo. Celestia le había pedido que se asegurara de que las negociaciones no fallaran, pero en cualquier caso, Nightmare Moon estaba segura de que lo _harían_. La Reina Chrysalis y, en menor medida, su ejército no era el tipo de enemigo que simplemente sería desterrado por los Elementos de la Armonía, y la maldita reina ya había neutralizado a Shining Armor al aumentar el tamaño de su hechizo de escudo enviando un emisario cargado de gripe. para infectar al Imperio de Cristal. Ahora, el escudo solo podía mantenerse dentro de las fronteras de ese país.

-Estás preocupada, ¿verdad?-preguntó Spike suavemente, deteniéndose a su lado.

-¿Cuándo nunca lo estoy?-respondió ella-con ser una vanguardia de la nación, un co-gobernante del país, y la madre de una camada de crías traviesos que apenas están empezando a descubrir tanto sus potenciales de magia _y_ dragones habilidades, me resulta difícil no estar preocupado por algo.

-No dije que era malo que estuvieras preocupada-respondió Spike, acariciando su cuello con una gentileza que parecía fuera de lugar con su tamaño-además, preocuparte no siempre es malo para ti. Ninguna madre no debería preocuparse al menos un poco por sus potros, especialmente viendo cuán enérgicos y muchas veces problemáticos son. "Justo la semana pasada, Midnight y Draco casi habían prendido fuego a su habitación, y la pequeña Polaris había tratado de apagarlo. fuera con su magia, solo para llenar casi toda la habitación con pompas de jabón. Afortunadamente, el fuego se había apagado, pero todo permaneció húmedo y pegajoso durante días.

-Sin embargo, preocuparme demasiado podría matarme, y no quiero dejar a mis potros en este mundo sin una madre. Todavía no están listos para algo así, pero el estrés siempre está ahí-murmuró Nightmare Moon, disfrutando de la sensación de su cálido aliento sobre su espalda. Su compañero siempre tuvo una presencia relajante sobre ella, casi desde el primer día.

-Es cierto, pero es por eso que estoy aquí-dijo-para mantenerte castigado, para mantenerte cuerdo... más o menos.

-Más en algunos días, menos en otros-dijo, y a pesar de su mentalidad actual, se rió un poco. Spike siempre parecía saber cómo aligerar el estado de ánimo, aunque solo fuera un poco-aún así, mañana es un día muy importante, más que la mayoría. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

-No, la pregunta es, ¿qué debemos hacer?-preguntó Spike-estamos juntos en esto, para bien o para mal, a través de la enfermedad y la salud.

-Nunca nos casamos, y ambos sabemos por qué-dijo Nightmare Moon un poco hosca-la ley ecuestre prohíbe a los dragones casarse, e incluso con Celestia tratando de cambiar eso, la posición de su propia especie en el matrimonio no ayuda a las cosas-la gran mayoría de las especies de Spike veían el matrimonio como simplista e incluso sin sentido, ya que la vinculación a menudo era un método mucho más efectivo no solo para difundir los genes lo más posible, sino que era mucho menos susceptible a los cambios en la política y la cultura.

-Bueno, al Tártaro con todo eso-murmuró-tú y yo estamos unidos, algo que tiene significados mucho más profundos para mi especie que solo un par de anillos y "sí quiero". Estamos juntos, como uno, nuestras almas se entrelazan como una enredadera en un enrejado de palacio. El alma de un dragón puede estar igualmente unida a innumerables seres a lo largo de los años, pero nunca olvidamos lo que sentimos con cada individuo, y nunca olvidaré cómo me haces sentir, ya que eres mi brillante rayo de luz de luna, brillando a través de la oscuridad como un faro de amor.

Sus palabras siempre tenían algo de belleza oculta en ellos, incluso en los momentos más oscuros, por lo que por un momento, Nightmare Moon simplemente lo miró, feliz de que siempre estuviera allí para ella-eres un romántico tan desesperado, ¿lo sabes?-dijo ella, acariciándolo.

-Como sé que eres-dijo Spike en respuesta-ahora, sobre mañana... ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que debemos hacer? Odiaría ir a la guerra.

-Como lo haría yo-dijo Nightmare Moon suavemente. La amenaza siempre presente de que uno o ambos perezcan siempre estaba en su mente cada vez que se presentaba una situación como esta. Sobre todo, era la idea de que uno de ellos perdiera al otro, o peor, que sus potros perdieran a uno o ambos padres. Por eso se preocupaba todo el tiempo: por eso tenía que asegurarse de que las negociaciones no fracasarían, y que con suerte se podría llegar a un acuerdo pacífico.

Sin embargo, ¿cómo podría? La Reina Chrysalis había hecho muy evidente que no aceptaría nada menos que una rendición total o una guerra abierta. Su ejército era más grande que nunca, y realmente, sería muy difícil para ellos derrotarlo. Sería prudente suponer que la reina solo hablaría con ellos en persona, ya que no se podría llegar a un acuerdo con otra de su clase disfrazada de ella. La derrota total de su ejército también sería probablemente la única forma de hacerla aceptar algún tipo de términos pacíficos, pero sin los soldados y los medios para hacerlo, ¿qué posibilidades tenía Nightmare Moon?

-Sabes, amor, he estado pensando-murmuró Spike, sabiendo que su compañera estaba perdido en sus pensamientos-han pasado diez años desde que nos conocimos, diez años llenos de amor y crecimiento y todo tipo de cosas, tanto buenas como no tan buenas. ¿Alguna vez pensaste que todo habría salido como ahora?

-No, no mi amor, nunca lo habría adivinado-murmuró, inclinando la cabeza sobre su fuerte cuello-hace diez años, volví a nacer, y aunque las circunstancias tanto de mi renacimiento como de nuestra reunión fueron bastante peculiares, volvería a hacerlo de nuevo si ... yo ... tuviera ... que...

Ella hizo una pausa. Hace diez años, su reunión había sido realmente extraña, aunque las razones habían sido más de parte de Spike que de ella. Pero el papel que Spike había jugado, aunque imprevisto, había sido crucial para todo lo que tenía ahora. Era su biología lo que estaba en el centro de eso, y ahora, después de que todos sus otros planes fueran en última instancia inútiles, finalmente vio cómo él podía ayudarla.

Ahí estaba la solución: _existía_ la forma en que todo podía unirse sin guerra. Loco, sí, absolutamente loco, pero las demandas y tácticas de Chrysalis le habían dado a la antigua villana una idea de sus motivos y debilidades. Ahora podía ver lo que tenía que hacer para derrotar a la reina sin derramar una sola gota de sangre de ambos lados y, con suerte, cambiar todo en el proceso. Todo lo que la alicornio tenía que hacer ahora era convencer a su compañero para que lo aceptara, tan loco como parecía.

-Mi amor escamoso, tengo algo que proponerte.

-¿Mmm?"

-Tengo una idea, muy poco ortodoxa en eso, pero por favor, escúchame completamente antes de que digas nada-fue una exageración, pero podría funcionar, si nada sale mal.

-Normalmente me gustaría preguntar qué es, pero considerando lo que está en juego, soy todo oídos.

Al día siguiente...

El zumbido de los latidos de las alas que llenaban el cielo azul claro parecía un trueno sordo y constante, rodando a través de las colinas cubiertas de hierba y en el corazón de los bosques circundantes. La Reina Chrysalis no solía ser impaciente, pero esa mañana sí. La gran carpa que se había formado fuera del campamento de su ejército no era terriblemente amenazante, pero esta era la carpa de Nightmare Moon. Poco había escapado de la reina a través de los años, y aunque sabía que la reina estaba unida a un joven dragón, por su vida, no sabía por qué, y no saber algo sobre un enemigo no le sentaba bien. con ella.

-Debe estar en criaturas menores-murmuró-ese bebé dragón del fiasco de la boda todos esos años antes... debe estar, ¿qué, atravesando la pubertad ahora? Probablemente muda cada dos días o lo que sea que hagan los dragones a esa edad. Voy a ser como su mascota o algo así.

No le importaba si la alicornio estaba unido con una docena de dragones jóvenes; no tendría más remedio que ceder a las demandas de los cambiantes para evitar el derramamiento de sangre, o que la tierra arrasara con la guerra. En cualquier caso, Chrysalis encontró que sus probabilidades de éxito eran bastante altas, y luego... bueno, no había planeado demasiado por adelantado, pero surgió la idea de obligar a todos los ponis que se resistieron a su gobierno a una especie de alteración mental. capullos, pero ella llegaría a eso solo después de ganar.

Con sus guardias de pie junto a ella, se acercó a la tienda y entró sin preámbulos-sin guardias-notó, señalando a la suya para que se quedara afuera. Algunos de sus soldados más antiguos habían señalado que la alicorn podría tratar de asesinarla, pero Chrysalis sabía que a Nightmare Moon se le había prohibido expresamente inclinarse ante tales tácticas, y sabía que la yegua tenía poco estómago para tales maquinaciones descuidadas. No, esta sería una negociación puramente diplomática, una que seguramente vendría a ganar.

-Reina Chrysalis-dijo una voz, y en la penumbra de la tienda, la cambiante pudo ver la forma regia de Nightmare Moon recostada sobre una gran cantidad de almohadas moradas. Ante ella estaba sentada una pequeña mesa, con muchos trozos de pergamino apilados aquí o allá, algunos de los cuales eran bastante grandes.

-Nightmare Moon-respondió la reina, olisqueando ligeramente el aire rancio. ¿Estaba quemando incienso de algún tipo? Importaba poco, pero olía bastante extraño para la changeling-¿supongo que fuiste seleccionada para llevar a cabo negociaciones?

-Naturalmente-respondió la alicornio oscuro-ven, siéntate, tenemos mucho que discutir.

Confianza evidente en su paso, la yegua parecida a un insecto se acercó y se sentó-¿rendirse?-preguntó simplemente.

-Oh, sí, pero llegaremos a eso más tarde-dijo Nightmare Moon-dime, alteza, ¿por qué tratas de gobernar Equestria?

-¿Por qué no? Es el hogar de una gran multitud de ponis de cuyo amor podemos alimentarnos para aumentar nuestro poder. Además, es mucho más difícil mezclarse con esos inmundos Diamond Dogs o plebeyos de grifos engreídos, incluso con nuestro cambio de forma-chrysalis no era necesariamente racista, solo pragmática, ya que la verdad en sus palabras, aunque desagradable, era exactamente eso; cierto.

-Veo. Ahora, ¿por qué, de todas las naciones, elegirías atacar a Equestria, aparte del hecho de que somos una nación mayormente poni? Me parece que la historia de tu especie indica una predilección por atacar a las civilizaciones de ponis-la alicornio no necesitaba nombrar a los demás que los cambiantes habían saqueado en su larga y sangrienta historia; ella había estudiado los acontecimientos del pasado lo suficientemente bien durante el embarazo de su camada de potros. Ella había necesitado un pasatiempo, después de todo.

La reina se encogió de hombros-somos muy parecidos a los ponis "normales", pero al final, muy diferentes, y somos rechazados por esto. Eso, y tu amor sabe mejor cuando alimenta nuestro poder; ninguna otra especie se acerca siquiera.

Ligeramente condescendiente, pero a Nightmare Moon le importaba poco cualquier cosa que la reina tuviera que decir que no le diera mucha información. Esta declaración, no importa cuán aparentemente insignificante, le dio información que la reina puede no haberse dado cuenta de que estaba compartiendo-ahora, sobre eso: ¿por qué necesitas amor por el poder? ¿Es simplemente parte de quién eres como especie, o simplemente deseas una solución fácil a un problema simple?

La reina estaba un poco confundida, pero no lo demostró-¿a qué te refieres?

La oscura alicorn simplemente se encogió de hombros-bueno, me parece que confías demasiado en los demás para experimentar el amor y, por lo tanto, el poder que puede proporcionar. Quiero decir, después de todo, ¿por qué no amarse unos a otros?

-Lo hacemos, simplemente nos cuesta más experimentarlo y, por lo tanto, obtener poder de él. Es difícil que haya una atracción física en una especie cuando la gran mayoría se ve igual y puede tomar prácticamente la forma de lo que desee.

-Sí, bueno, las cosas buenas llegan a quienes esperan, las miradas no lo son todo, y las recompensas más dulces son a menudo el resultado de las luchas más difíciles-dijo Nightmare Moon-estuve encerrado en la luna durante mil años, y desterrado a un reino de la nada poco después de ser liberado. ¿Realmente crees que, en la cantidad de tiempo que estuve fuera, no pensé las cosas en cuanto a lo que quería y cómo conseguirlas?

-Creo que no-respondió Chrysalis-yo también he pensado mucho en el futuro de mi especie, y este curso de acción es la mejor opción que conozco. La conquista siempre ha sido parte de mi especie, después de todo.

-Bueno, puedes pensar eso, pero al pensar esto, puedo verte como la verdadero tú-respondió la alicorn oscura.

La reina parpadeó-¿el... verdadero yo?-preguntó ella-¿qué se supone que significa eso? Se supone que es una reunión diplomática, no un estudio psicológico.

-Ah, pero a menudo están entrelazados, y este no es diferente-dijo Nightmare Moon-sus acciones, y las de su clase, me han revelado una verdad mayor detrás de su existencia real, incluso si es algo que ninguno de ustedes parece comprender. En toda tu historia, ¿nunca te has preguntado por qué fuiste creado o para qué sirve?

-Lo hemos pensado mucho, sí, pero cada vez no hemos podido encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria. Así que por favor, ilumíneme-dijo la reina con el ceño fruncido.

-Tu tipo está bien versado en el amor falso, el tipo de amor que se ve y las personalidades superficiales pueden atraer de casi cualquier poni. Es fácil, rápido, más seductor en sus promesas: el lado oscuro del amor, por así decirlo. Sin embargo, ahí radica su propia caída: eventualmente, siempre se desmorona, ya sea por la decadencia del tiempo o el capricho de otro. El amor del que se alimenta tu colmena es este amor falso, y al hacerlo, envenena a toda tu especie. Después de todo, ¿por qué más serías capaz de imitar las apariencias físicas y nada más?

La reina parpadeó un par de veces antes de hacer un ruido burlón-eso es ridículo. El amor es una fuente de poder para nosotros, nada más.

-Ah, pero al tomar la ruta fácil, una basada en la apariencia, me revelas que tú, y de hecho toda tu especie, temen a la verdad. El amor falso solo puede generar mucho, y a menudo deja un sentimiento vacío dentro de ti, un agujero que nunca se puede llenar, por lo que constantemente buscas más amor "falso" para llenar ese agujero. En su caso, lo busca por poder, pero como especie, lo busca porque todos tienen miedo: miedo a la verdadera naturaleza del amor y todo lo que puede contener. El verdadero poder del amor es algo más allá de su comprensión actual, y al ver que no lo comprende, busca tratar de controlarlo o, de lo contrario, eliminarlo a favor de lo que sí comprende. Solo el verdadero amor puede llenar ese agujero en ustedes mismos, el agujero que aparentemente nunca se puede llenar.

-y pensar que la Princesa Cadance era la Princesa del Amor-murmuró la reina, preguntándose a dónde iba todo esto.

-Sí, bueno, ella puede ser la encarnación viviente de eso, pero eso no significa que sepa todo al respecto-dijo Nightmare Moon simplemente-nos enviamos cartas sobre las ideas del amor y todas sus maravillosas posibilidades.

-Entonces, ¿la existencia de mi especie está envenenada por este amor "falso" que usamos para alimentarnos, y tenemos miedo del amor "verdadero"?

-Precisamente.

-Entonces, reza, ¿qué es el amor real?

La oscura alicorn sacudió la cabeza, como si la reina realmente no entendiera lo que estaba tratando de decirle-el verdadero amor es mucho más profundo que una simple atracción física, Chrysalis. Tomemos Shining Armor y Princess Cadence, por ejemplo: se aman tanto que incluso después de todo lo que habían pasado, todas las pruebas que agotaron la energía del día de su boda, su amor es lo que los expulsó a usted y a su ejército de Canterlot. Fuiste derrotado por lo que sientes que tu especie debe alimentarse para ser fuerte.

-Ve al grano, tu tienda húmeda me está haciendo casi tan mareado como tu charla estúpida-dijo Chrysalis con un resoplido.

-El verdadero amor no se trata de hacerte fuerte, lo que lleva a los celos y la codicia, sino a los que te rodean más fuertes-dijo el alicornio-el verdadero amor profundamente arraigado se trata de no temer a lo desconocido, sino de abrazarlo a pesar de ese miedo, usándolo para fortalecerte a ti mismo y a los que amas, y que a su vez te aman. ¿Nunca te has preguntado cómo Shining Armor fue capaz de recuperar tanta fuerza como para expulsarte a ti y a tu ejército con su hechizo de escudo? Fue el amor de Cadence por él, y su amor por ella, lo que alimentó ese repentino estallido de poder, poder que hizo que todo a tu disposición pareciera bastante patético al final.

A la reina de los cambiantes no le gustó exactamente este giro de los acontecimientos, pero tuvo que admitir que estaba sorprendida. Aquí había venido a la tienda esperando una reunión rápida, pero ahora esta tienda húmeda la hacía sentir divertida, incluso cuando las palabras de la naturaleza del amor verdadero resonaban en sus oídos. Tenía sentido, hasta cierto punto, pero ¿por qué la alicorn le estaba diciendo esto?-¿Asi que?"

"Querida, cuando dije que tenías miedo del amor verdadero, no dije que eso fuera el final de todo-dijo la alicornio, poniéndose de pie-puedo mostrarte el poder del amor verdadero, un poder que, con suerte, tú y tu especie pueden llegar a comprender antes de que sea demasiado tarde, antes de que tus formas egoístas conduzcan a tu destrucción final. Sin embargo, para hacer eso, tendrías que experimentar algo mucho más allá de lo que ya tienes. Creo que es hora de que te enfrentes a una situación que requiera algo más que magia o poder militar. El dominio de un oponente es una táctica muy antigua, la más antigua además de la cooperación, y muy pronto verás que ser dominado no es tan malo como crees.

-¿Qué tipo de dominación?

-Sexual.

Chrysalis hizo una pausa, confundida. ¿Acaso... acaba de decir lo que pensó que dijo?-¿dominación sexual?-preguntó ella-¿por qué en el mundo alguna vez me rebajaría tanto como para dejar que intentes hacerme sexualmente servil?

-¿Estás retrocediendo de un desafío?

La reina parpadeó-no, no, por supuesto que no, yo solo... esto parece un poco fuera de lugar para ti. Por lo que he oído, no te gustan las yeguas.

¿Eres tú?

-No, no realmente, pero entonces, si no tú, ¿quién se atrevería a intentar hacerme someter? No hay un pony vivo que pueda enfrentarse a mí de esa manera. Además, ¿por qué pasar por la molestia de esto y todo el "poder del amor verdadero"? ¿Es esto solo una distracción?

-No, solo estaba pensando que una demostración apropiada estaría en orden, y no veo una mejor manera que a través de los medios físicos", respondió Nightmare Moon, señalando su casco a la mesa. "¿Recuerdas cuando dije que este pergamino detallaba la rendición?

-Sí, lo hago: es tuyo.

-En realidad-dijo la oscura alicornio, justo cuando su masa de almohadas moradas se movía debajo de ella-es _tuyo_.

Chrysalis se quedó mirando una gran figura que se elevaba del suelo, mucho más grande que ella o Nightmare Moon. Ojos como llamas verdes, dientes como dagas, escamas malvas pulidas a un brillo ligero en la tenue luz, un cuerpo depredador con una gracia para combinar: era un dragón, un dragón muy familiar...

-El es Spike-dijo Nightmare Moon, una sonrisa mientras su oponente parecía congelarse en el lugar ante la vista que tenía delante-ya lo conociste antes: estuvo en la boda de Shining Armor, la que intentaste arruinar. Sí, sí, lo sé, ahora es muy diferente del pequeño dragón que alguna vez fue, y ahora voy a mostrarte cuán diferente. ¿Recuerdas cómo dijiste que no hay un pony vivo que pueda dominarte sexualmente? Bueno, te aseguro que es diferente a cualquier pony que hayas conocido. Quiero decir, después de todo... él no es un pony.

Con un sonido nulo, el gran reptil se deslizó a través de la penumbra y estuvo al lado de Chrysalis en un instante, su aliento caliente bañando su corta piel. Ella tembló ligeramente, sus dientes aserrados la inquietaban un poco. ¿La iba a atacar o comer? ¿De verdad todo esto había sido una especie de artimaña para bajar la guardia y asesinarla, o tal vez tomarla prisionera?

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, Nightmare Moon se echó a reír-no, no, chrysalis, esta no será tu muerte, ni es un secuestro-dijo-¿recuerdas cuando dije que te iba a mostrar el verdadero significado y el poder del amor verdadero? Spike aquí te lo demostrará. Verás, él y yo somos compañeros, almas unidas, pero como con todos los dragones, hay excepciones a las reglas, y ahora, como ves, es el momento álgido de su temporada de apareamiento, el momento en que sus niveles de feromonas están en su punto máximo-

-¿T..t.. temporada?-chrysalis estuvo a punto de ahogarse, preguntándose por qué su magia repentinamente parecía salir de su cuerno y sus piernas se sentían débiles en las rodillas. "Feromonas? ¿Toda esta charla sobre dominación sexual y mi entrega a tus caprichos, mientras lo usas como una herramienta para hacerlo, y aún así él está unido a ti y dispuesto a seguir con esto?

-Sí, sí, de hecho, y las feromonas son lo que has olido y sentido desde la primera vez que entraste aquí-fue la algo maravilloso, desbloquear lo que escondemos dentro de nosotros mismos; Nuestra naturaleza más bestial. Su cuerpo ya ha comenzado el proceso para aceptarlo, y muy pronto, su mente se dará cuenta de esto, aunque no a través de la fuerza o la coerción, sino por el hecho de que, en el fondo, querrá esto, como debo decir, Spike es muy, muy bueno en lo que hace, casi irresistiblemente. Afronta los hechos, querida; fuiste superado rápidamente desde que entraste en esta tienda, y pronto, Spike te reclamará como compañero, tal como lo hizo conmigo. Estarás unido a él, como lo estoy yo, al precio de tu orgullo y, con suerte, de tu inocencia en la naturaleza del verdadero poder del amor. Es algo que no se puede deshacer siply por elección, ya que este tipo de vinculación trasciende incluso el estado consciente. Te sentirás molestia, oprimido, si no estás con él, incluso hasta el punto de una depresión profunda. Por lo tanto, cuando todo esté dicho y hecho, permanecerá con nosotros, bajo nuestro cuidado y bajo nuestra protección.

La reina de los cambiantes solo pudo ahogar dos palabras, tan grande fue su sorpresa-¿Compañero? ¿Bond? Todo esto pasaba tan rápido que necesitaba tiempo para pensar, pero estos dos no le daban tiempo para pensar.

-Sí, sí, bastante, y aunque generalmente soy más que suficiente para "manejarlo" en esta época del año, y cuando no estamos de humor, él es muy bueno para controlar sus impulsos, pero lo encuentro cobrar impuestos en los puntos para mantenerlo saciado y mantener mis pezuñas lejos de él. Entonces, para mostrarte el verdadero poder del amor, lo amo lo suficiente como para haberle pedido que siga este plan mío. Inmediatamente dijo que estaba bien, pero no porque tenía la necesidad de poner en celo a alguien más que a mí: lo hizo porque me amaba lo suficiente, ya que era mi idea, estaba más que dispuesto a seguir adelante, todo por mí-la oscura alicornio dio unos pasos hacia delante-¿ves, chrysalis? Ese es el poder del amor verdadero: lograr que otro haga lo que desea o necesita, no porque los haya encantado en un esclavo dispuesto y obediente.

-Um...-dijo la reina, nerviosa por lo fuerte que parecía su propia respiración. Lo único más fuerte que eso fue el latido del corazón de Spike; lento, rítmico y muy, muy constante-¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

-Oh, nada más-respondió Nightmare Moon suavemente, riendo ante la expresión de miedo de la reina-simplemente te va a poner en celo hasta que te rindas y firmes el pergamino, detallando tu entrega a Equestria como un todo. No puedo decir cuánto tiempo tomará, ni puedo adivinar qué pasará con su especie después de que firme, pero espero que acepten discretamente su decisión. Después de eso... tendremos que ver cómo se desarrolla todo, ¿verdad?

Spike gruñó suavemente ante estas palabras, y volviéndose para mirarlo, los ojos de la Reina Chrysalis se centraron en un aspecto particular de su anatomía. Largo, colgando, pero indudablemente rígido, era tan fascinante como intimidante, e incluso cuando sintió que su cuerpo se abría ante la perspectiva de que su forma única saqueara sus profundidades, sintió que su resistencia también se endurecía. ¿Se atrevieron a pensar que esto... esto... este intento patético de dominación sexual la rompería tan fácilmente? Estaba hecha de cosas más duras, y resistiría esto con facilidad... ¿verdad?

-Haz lo peor-murmuró-cuanto antes terminemos con esto, antes podré conquistarlos a todos y dejar todo este desastre detrás de mí.

-Nunca hago lo peor; solo lo mejor de mí-ronroneó el dragón, su voz envió un escalofrío a través de la reina. No había esperado que su voz fuera más suave que la seda, pero tan cargada de veneno como la mordedura de una serpiente de cascabel. Debió haberla considerado una criatura verdaderamente despreciable en ese momento, por ese tono, ¿o era todo parte del acto?-y te aseguro, Chrysalis, que seré yo quien te conquiste.

-Ya veremos sobre eso-respondió ella, girándose para presentarse ante él, sus grandes mejillas se abrieron para revelar su hendidura oscura. Sin su repentina subida de temperatura interior, ya brillaba con poca luz, definitivamente el trabajo de esas feromonas en el aire a su alrededor.

-Sí, lo haremos-dijo Nightmare Moon, recostándose nuevamente mientras su compañero deslizaba su cuerpo sobre el de Chrysalis. Con un pequeño ajuste de sus caderas, su gran erección pinchó en la entrada de la reina, la punta se deslizó repentinamente con un ligero chasquido.

Chrysalis, a pesar de sí misma, dejó escapar una combinación de un pequeño gemido y un jadeo. Había tenido amantes antes, de eso lo sabía, pero ninguno había sentido algo así. La curvatura, la textura, la circunferencia sólida y sólida que parecía presionar cada parte de su ser interior... era como si estuviera completa, completa como nunca había estado en su vida. Esta comprensión, combinada con su peso apoyándose deliciosamente en su gran trasero, hizo temblar todo su cuerpo, a pesar de sus mejores intenciones de ocultarlo.

Sin embargo, o el dragón no la oyó gemir, o estaba ignorando a propósito la respuesta de su cuerpo al suyo, ya que seguía empujando, lenta pero segura, el calor que irradiaba de su cuerpo como el de una hoguera humeante. El calor parecía infiltrarse en su núcleo, justo cuando él terminaba de empujarse hasta ese mismo centro.

-¿Entro todo?-preguntó Nightmare Moon desde su asiento, mirando el espectáculo con una miríada de emociones extrañas. ¿Celos, triunfo, indiferencia y... excitación?

-Él es... ¡es tan profundo!-se ahogó el changeling, sintiéndolo presionar más contra ella. Era como si todo su cuerpo se estuviera moldeando alrededor del suyo, prohibiéndole moverse a menos que él lo quisiera-he tenido d-más profundo, por supuesto, c.

-Oh, estoy segura-respondió la alicornio oscura, reprimiendo la necesidad de poner los ojos en blanco-solo espera hasta que comience a moverse.

Como si fuera una señal, las caderas del dragón comenzaron a moverse, hacia adelante y hacia atrás, raspando su grueso eje a lo largo de las entrañas de la reina. Chrysalis se mordió el labio en un vano intento de guardar silencio, pero la sensación, el roce aparentemente en cada grieta de ella, creó un gemido que solo tuvo que escapar, y lo logró.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-preguntó Nightmare Moon, observando una cascada de emociones que cubrían el rostro de la reina; gran sorpresa, alegría contenida, lujuria desenfrenada, agonía exquisita...

-¿Cómo... cómo?" Fue la única respuesta que Chrysalis fue capaz de proporcionar, ya que un aumento repentino en la velocidad de la cadera de Spike la hizo chillar de alegría, sus dientes brillaron mientras sonreía tan vertiginosamente como una potranca de la escuela cuyo enamoramiento acababa de saludar. por primera vez.

-¿Cómo qué?-preguntó la oscura alicornio, una sonrisa de complicidad adornando sus rasgos.

-¿Cómo puedes manejar esto?-rogó la reina, el sudor comenzó a formarse por toda su piel-¡es una locura!-el simple esfuerzo de tratar de contenerse, de mantener algún tipo de control, no solo estaba fallando rápidamente, sino que estaba imponiendo su energía como nunca antes. Ninguna magia avanzada había hecho que todo su cuerpo se sintiera tan... débil. Sin embargo, si Nightmare Moon sintió lo mismo cuando ella y Spike hicieron el amor, y confiar en él para estar a su lado, abrazarla y acurrucarse y amarla después en lugar de simplemente descartarla como un pañuelo usado... eso hizo que la reina de los cambiantes se dan cuenta de algo asombroso.

Esto debe haber sido lo que era sentir verdadero amor, todo el tiempo. No solo durante el sexo, por sorprendente que fuera, sino durante toda la vida. La ponía triste, la hacía feliz, la ponía... celosa, saber que cualquier "amor" que había experimentado no era nada, absolutamente nada, en comparación con el trato real. Las palabras de la alicorn oscura, sin embargo, pronto la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Oh, debo admitir que puede ir un poco por la borda algunas veces-dijo Nightmare Moon, sintiendo que la voluntad de la reina y la oscuridad interior comienzan a romperse como el cristal. Ella, entre todos los ponis, sabía cómo se sentía eso, después de haber rendido sus pensamientos y sueños más oscuros hace diez años, primero al amor y luego a la maternidad-me temo que está casi garantizado que estará listo para partir inmediatamente después, ya que he estado... condicionándolo durante muchos años para que vaya más de una vez. Después de nuestro primer encuentro, no creerías con qué frecuencia hicimos esto. Además, una vez que se haya completado el vínculo y estés con él, experimentarás esto tantas veces como lo desees.

"E.. e.. esta?" Chrysalis se ahogó cuando sintió que se levantaba un poco, los dedos del dragón se clavaron en la carne flexible de su trasero cuando comenzó a golpear con más fuerza, su órgano resbaladizo fácilmente saqueando sus profundidades. ¿Cómo estaba aún respirando en este punto? ¡Cada empuje se sentía como si estuviera empujando el aire de sus mismos pulmones!

-Oh, sí, hacemos esto todo el tiempo, incluso después de diez años-respondió la otra yegua-en el dormitorio, la cocina, en los jardines del palacio, debajo de la mesa del comedor, incluso en un armario de escobas durante una reunión diplomática. Nunca se sabe cuándo llega el estado de ánimo, después de todo.

-Después de di.. diez años, ¿sigues así?-¿cómo estaba su polla retorciéndose y retorciéndose así dentro de ella? ¡Casi se sentía como una serpiente gruesa y sinuosa!

-De hecho, aunque no podemos ser tan descuidados como solíamos ser, incluso con hechizos de amortiguación de sonido-dijo Nightmare Moon suavemente-nuestros potros a menudo están cerca, especialmente cuando estamos en casa, y debo decir que no soy un compañero tranquilo después de algunos combates. Por otra parte, con la frecuencia con la que estoy seguro de que querrás hacerlo, supongo que tampoco lo harás.

Chrysalis gritó cuando de repente llegó al clímax ante la mera mención de hacer esto de nuevo, sintiendo una gran cantidad de esperma caliente y pegajosa llenando sus entrañas sin mucho preámbulo. Sin embargo, esto no fue causado solo por el placer que recorría su cuerpo, sino junto a algo completamente diferente.

A lo largo de su unión física, aunque breve, Chrysalis podía sentir las ondas de amor que irradiaban del cuerpo masculino de Spike, pero parecían moverse realmente como una masa sólida hacia Nightmare Moon, y para asombro de la changeling, esas mismas ondas, ligeramente diferentes en la naturaleza. pero no menos poderoso, fueron redirigidos de nuevo a él, en un bucle en cascada que parecía casi físico para sus sentidos. Este era el verdadero amor del que la alicorn le había hablado, de un vínculo tan profundo que casi trascendía la imaginación y casi trascendía al reino físico. Solo ahora, en este momento de éxtasis suspendido, se dio cuenta de lo equivocada que había estado sobre el amor y el poder dentro de él. El amor que había usado contra otros, incluso con Shining Armor, había sido una calle de sentido único, que Chrysalis ahora se dio cuenta de que era canceroso para una relación. Pero esto.

El poder que lo atravesaba parecía tocar apenas su alma y, sin embargo, ese toque más breve fue como un rayo que salía de la oscuridad de la noche. En un instante, un poder diferente al que ella había alimentado se derramó a través de su propio ser. Se llevó todos los recuerdos que había tenido de sentir fuerza a través de sus ilusiones y su falso amor. Esto, esto fue ... absolutamente increíble. Al caer al suelo, sin aliento, sintió que el largo eje se deslizaba fuera de ella, gimiendo ligeramente mientras lo hacía. Ella no quería que terminara tan pronto, no después de sentir tanto amor puro y sin adulterar por sus venas...

-Como dije, tampoco estás tan callado-continuó la alicornio, su sonrisa tan engreída como , ¿firmarás el tratado, detallando tu rendición y la de tu ejército? ¿Un armisticio permanente, como esperábamos?

-Nnnggghhhh-gruñó la reina, con la cabeza cargada de los efectos secundarios de aprovechar esa fuerza-yo... no lo firmaré a menos que... a menos que se haga una estipulación.

La pareja arqueó las cejas al unísono ante las palabras de la reina-¿hee?-preguntó Nightmare Moon-¿y qué podría ser eso?

-A cambio... por la integración de mi especie-comenzó Chrysalis, levantándose sobre sus piernas inestables, todo su cuerpo temblando como gelatina-yo... me quedaré contigo, y con... Spike-había una nota en su voz cuando pronunció su nombre que era similar al asombro y la necesidad desesperada, como si no quisiera alejarse de ella. De repente.

-Ya veo-dijo la alicorn-¿puedo preguntar por qué? Ya te había dicho que ese sería el caso, pero que me pidas que me asegure de eso... Me gustaría saber la verdad detrás de tu solicitud.

-Esto... lo que existe entre ustedes dos-murmuró la reina, sintiendo el esperma caliente gotear de su núcleo, incluso cuando su cuerpo se contrajo, biológicamente buscando retener tanto como pudo-este... amor verdadero, yo... deseo saber más de él, experimentarlo como tú. Es... es incomparable. Nunca he sentido algo así.

-¿Y?-iba a tomar más que eso para Nightmare Moon aceptar la rendición y la petición de la reina; ella necesitaba alguna prueba sincera para completar el plan.

-Yo... me siento vacía-dijo con un suspiro repentinamente angustiado, su fachada se desmoronó rápidamente cuando las realizaciones y la resignación la golpearon con toda su fuerza-necesito sentir esto, sentirme completo, feliz y seguro. Toda mi vida siempre me he estado moviendo, huyendo, nunca a salvo en un solo lugar, y todo por mi propia cuenta, pero ustedes dos ... ustedes dos se hacen sentir seguros. Ustedes son las fortalezas de los demás, un refugio seguro de los problemas del mundo. Quiero, no, _necesito_ eso. Yo _necesito_ para estar seguro, sentirse seguro, para experimentar el amor verdadero, el tipo de amor que ambos comparten todo corazón.

-Un giro inusual de los acontecimientos, ¿no crees, Spike?-preguntó Nightmare Moon. Después de esto, no podría haber retroceso, ningún otro camino a seguir. Era ahora o nunca, pero afortunadamente, Spike lo sabía y estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible para que el futuro fuera seguro para sus potros.

-Sí, un poco inusual-asintió el dragón, su polla conservando su rigidez. A diferencia de hace diez años, un simple combate no lo saciaría, como su compañero ya lo había explicado.

-¿Estás dispuesto a aceptar esto?

-Solo si lo eres, querida-respondió suavemente.

Nightmare Moon asintió, volviéndose hacia la reina cambiante. "Acepto tu rendición, aunque requeriré tu firma para hacerlo oficial", dijo, y con una ráfaga de su magia, la estipulación de la reina se agregó, en una pequeña escritura, al documento. "Sin embargo, aún quedan varias horas antes de que las negociaciones terminen, y creo que Spike aún no ha terminado contigo. Después de todo, la vinculación no es necesariamente un evento único. Puede llevar algo de tiempo, que es algo que tenemos en este momento.

Chrysalis estuvo a punto de caer nuevamente al suelo, su grupa aún levantada en el aire, ya que el dragón la había agarrado y la sostenía en alto-entonces... ¿podemos continuar?-preguntó la reina, sonando casi... esperanzada.

-Sí-dijo Spike, deslizándose en su elegante túnel una vez más, haciendo que la reina chillara de nuevo. "Sí, podemos, pero por favor, intenta callarte.

Cuando las negociaciones terminaron y se firmó toda clase de tratados varias horas después, la gran horda de cambiantes observó a su reina tropezar en la tienda, aturdida como una potra de la escuela y desmayarse como si estuviera borracha. Cuando se le preguntó, le prohibió a cualquier persona que estuviera cerca de la tienda hablar de lo que habían escuchado, y poco después, comenzó a extenderse en medio de su tipo el amor más verdadero que había experimentado, su cuerno brillaba con una luz similar a una estrella fugaz. . Su especie estaba conectada a ella por la biología, no por la telepatía o las feromonas, pero de todos modos podían ser influenciadas por ella, y por primera vez en su historia, este cambio no sería por sus propios deseos, sino por el bien de sus toda la carrera

Casi como uno, la gran horda comenzó a cambiar, sus formas físicas cambiaron ligeramente a medida que la naturaleza corrupta de su biología era acariciada por una magia desconocida para ellos. Los agujeros en sus patas, alas y cuernos se cerraron, y sus alas comenzaron a estirarse y ensancharse, volviéndose más como las de un caballito del diablo o una polilla que una mosca que muerde. Sus cuernos se curvaron ligeramente, como la probóscide de una mariposa gentil, y pronto, sus pieles oscuras comenzaron a brillar con colores iridiscentes de todos los tonos y tonalidades. Los colmillos que antes sobresalían de sus bocas se curvaron sobre sí mismos, formando el mismo tipo de dientes que conservaban los ponis normales, y sus ojos multifacéticos se redujeron poco a poco hasta que fueron de un iris, una pupila.

Sin embargo, tal vez fue Chrysalis quien cambió más. La apariencia de su especie ahora se parece más a las suaves mariposas que a las temibles libélulas, su cuerno se curvaba hacia adelante, como antenas, y aunque sus alas seguían siendo más grandes que antes, se volvían más elegantes, más estrechas, alargadas como las de una avispa. Su abrigo se volvió mucho más oscuro que antes, con un brillo iridiscente a la luz con brillantes tonos de verde, azul e incluso violeta. Una amabilidad apareció en su rostro, los colmillos dentados y la boca malvada y curva se volvieron más suaves, amables, más propensos a reír que a gruñir y más propensos a sonreír que a burlarse.

En tan poco tiempo, una raza entera cambió físicamente, habiendo experimentado algo similar a una revolución biológica a través de la exposición al poder transformador del amor verdadero y saludable. Sin embargo, incluso ahora, tendrían que enfrentar el futuro juntos, pero Chrysalis sonrió. Ahora, ella no estaría sola, porque ahora ella, como Nightmare Moon, estaba unida a otra en un nivel más profundo de lo que habían experimentado antes.

El futuro ahora parecía más brillante para la Reina de los Changelings, para todos los de su especie y, de hecho, para toda Equestria.

**Bueno hasta aquí termina esta secuela… recuerden este fic es de abramus5250. yo solo lo traducir, por cierto gracias por permitirme… dejen sus comentarios y opiniones... hasta la próxima…**


End file.
